Arizona Who?
by cmoney13
Summary: AU What would Callie's life be like without Arizona ? suck at summaries but PLEASE READ:)
1. Chapter 1

An new story yay! Ok I promise I will update my prompts either today or tomorrow and I have some new stories coming from some of them so keep with me please 

Chapter 1  
Dr Callie Torres got out of her bed and looked at her alarm clock 8:10 "fantastic." She grumbles suddenly feeling this ball of anger start to build deep inside of her she didn't exactly know why she felt this way. Her now ex-husband Mark Sloan decided he wanted a divorce so five years ago he moved out. They shared custody of their eight year old daughter Sofia the now 13 year old never comes over to her mother's except when forced to by her father. So Callie lives alone with her cat mckitty she gets in her car when she gets to the hospital she checks the surgery board. "Just fantastic" she grumbles as she sees that not only is her first surgery with Mark but the resident on her service is Dr Grey Sloan. 

I scrub in stalling for as long as I can having to work with my ex-husband is bad enough and now I have to spend the day trying to not punch his new wife. He and Lexie have been married for two years now everybody loves her Meredith Grey's little sister. The genius resident the one that even my daughter loves more than me. I look up when I hear someone come in to the OR "hey" Cal he smiles his charming Sloan smile. "Hello Markus" I great him coldly knowing how much he hates being called Markus that's all I call him now It hadn't always been this way between us. Our marriage was actually pretty good he was a good husband and a fantastic father but we never really loved each other. I mean we both loved each other with all our hearts but we were never in love with each other Mark and I had been best friends since our freshman year of high school and went to the same college. Then one night during our junior year of college after my boyfriend George Omaley broke up with me Mark and I had a drunken one night stand. Which is how I ended up pregnant with Sofia we probably could have just stayed best friends and raised Sofia that way but knowing how much my catholic parents would have disaproved of me having a baby out of wedlock we got married instead.

AN 2 I KNOW ITS SHORT OTHER CHAPTERS ARE LONGER PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

AN ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY ADVICE OR IDEAS

CHAPTER 2

I am brought out of my thoughts when Lexie enters the room. "Great your here let's get this over with" I said walking in the OR. Everyone was silent for the first 20 minutes except for me showing Lexie what to do before Mark breaks the silence. "Um Cal" he asks "yes Markus" I ask him "Lexie and I were wondering if you would like to come over for diner because Sof is bring her boyfriend so we can meet him". It was Mark's week with Sofia we switch off weeks we don't have a legal custody agreement. So she spends a week with me a week with Mark and Lexie but she can go in between houses whenever she wants. "Did you say boyfriend" I ask "yah" Lexie says "Dylan Shepherd." Wait Mcdreamy's nephew" I ask "that's the one" Mark says "what time should I be there" I practically demand.

After the surgery is over I exit the OR I'm on a mission to find Mcdreamy. "SHEPHERD" I yell when I see him coming down the hall people start to stare when I yell but I don't care. "Yeah Callie what can I help you with" he smiles at me I shove him up against the wall. "I heard your Mcdreamy Jr nephew and my daughter are dating" "yah" he says smiling. "Well as much as two thirteen year olds can date" "I just want to let you know that even though my daughter doesn't like me very much I love her. If he does anything to hurt her in anyway he will have to answer to me" "ok" Derek says now can you please let go of me he asks.

At 6:30 that night I am standing outside Mark and Lexie's house. Sometimes I don't understand why Mark is the one who is happily married with a nice home with two kids the one out daughter prefers over me and I'm the one who has the crappy apartment and no one to share it with except Mckitty. Not to mention my daughter hates me I knock on the door I only have to wait a few seconds before a smiling Lexie opens it. "Hey Callie come on in" I step inside the house and see Spencer Mark and Lexie's 11 month old daughter asleep in Lexie's arms. "Mark and Sof are in the kitchen finishing making diner" Lexie tells me "ok um I'm just going to use the bathroom real quick" I say excusing myself. On the way to the bathroom I pass by the kitchen and stop in the doorway when I hear the sound of two familiar laughs. When I look in I can't help but smile remembering several nights coming home after long shifts at the hospital to these same sounds in my kitchen and other nights when Mark would be stuck at the hospital and Sofia and I would order takeout because I burn everything I touch so we would order takeout watch movies and just talk.

AN THANKS FOR THE FOLLLOWERS AND REVIEWS PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

AN ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY! THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS AND FOLLEWERS/FAVORITES

CHAPTER 3

I stand there for a few more seconds before I'm busted when Sofia looks up and sees me standing there. "Oh so I see you don't trust me she said in a sarcastic tone Sofia Addison Sloan don't talk to your mom that way" Mark scolded her. "It's fine Markus" I tell him I turn my attention back to Sofia "oh so your dad and Lexie can meet your boyfriend but I can't" I snap back at her. "Whatever I'm going to go finish getting ready" Mark is about to stop her but I stop him. "No Mark let her go" his eyes light up and he smiles "what" I ask him "you called me Mark you haven't called me Mark in years." I smile back and say "shut up Markus" the doorbell rings "that's him" Sofia says coming out of her room. With a little too much eye shadow she turns to us "you two please behave" "what can you believe this Markus our own daughter doesn't trust us." "I'm hurt" Mark said pretending to fall backwards Sof just rolled her eyes and went to get the door.

I go in to the dining room where Lexie is putting Spencer in her high chair. "You ready to meet the boyfriend" she asks "nope she's growing up to fast" I say. "Yah" Lexie agrees "the other day we were at the mall with Mer and Zola and she and Zo wanted to go in Victoria secrets." "Mom Lexie" Sofia says coming in the room Dylan is standing beside her. Smiling but also looking nervous as hell "you remember Dylan" she says "yah hi Dylan" Lexie greets him warmly. "Hello Dr grey-Sloan nice to see you again you too Dr Torres." "Dylan please call me Lexie" Lexie says "yah you can stick with Dr Torres" I tell him. We all sat down for dinner "so Dylan that's in interesting name" I look right at him "um yah" he says. "My parents were going to name me Dakota but decided against it." "I like your name" I tell him and "I think It's stupid when people name their kids after states anyway" the rest of the dinner went well I saw them holding hands in secret all night. When he leaves she walks him out when she comes back she's asks "mom can I go home with you "sure" I say a smile appearing on my face along with shock because I can't remember the last time she stayed with me without being forced.

AN PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW WITH IDEAS


	4. Chapter 4

AN ANOTHER CHAPTER YAYBTHANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE BUT I DO TAKE IDEAS SO FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ONE PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY

While Sofia was grabbing something's from her room I helped Lexie and Mark do the dishes. "Who was that and what has she done with our daughter" Mark asked Lexie and I both look at him confused. "All night she seemed nervous but excited at the same time" Mark continued "oh" Lexie and I say at the same time laughing "what" he asks "it's just what happens when you get your first boyfriend" Lexie answers. "I don't like it" Mark grumbled putting a dish in the dish washer. 

When we leave Mark and Lexie's the first 5 minutes of the car ride back to my apartment we are both quiet. I'm trying to think of the best way to start the conversation I know it is time to have but neither of us will enjoy. Ok Callie you can do this I tell myself as I take a deep breath "um Sof" she looks up pulling her ear buds out "yah what's up" she asks "you really like him don't you." I turn to look at her and smile when I see her eyes light up and the smile pops up on her face "yes I do mom he is really sweet funny and really Cute" she gushed "ok I say laughing have you have you um done anything." I ask terrified of the answer "ew mom no we are only 13" "ok honey I was just asking cause at this age you start to get these feelings." "Mom I don't need the talk Lexie already gave it to me" she said "oh ok" I say my voice quiet trying to hide the hurt in it.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

MEREDITH POV

"Hey Cal" I say walking up to my best friend at one of the nurses station. "Hey Mer do you know where your little sister is" she asked me "um why" I ask her. "No reason" she tells me "oh really because you look like you want someone to hurt" "just tell me where she is" she snaps. "Why" I ask again "because your my best friend and you love me" she pleads "technically I'm your only friend" I remind her. "That's beside the point" she says to me just then Lexie walks up "hey guys what's up" Callie turns around. "How dare you" she shouts stepping towards Lexie "how dare you talk to My daughter about sex without asking or telling me first" Callie continues to shout at Lexie. I pull out my phone to record this I love them both but damn was this funny "Callie the only reason I gave her the talk is because I caught them making out in her room" Lex says calmly "oh" Callie says softer. "I'm sorry" she says then turns to face the small crowed that had gathered "don't you people have lives to save" she says before walking away. Alex comes up to me "hey Mer do you think that hot new PEDS Dr would go out with me" he asks me dude "you are MARRIED" I slap him on the head. "Plus I don't think you have the right parts to be her type I say before I walk away.

AN IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORY SUMMER LOVE AND I DO TAKE PROMPTS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY


	5. Chapter 5

AN THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWERS AND REVIEW YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME I DO LIKE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS BUT PLEASE DON'T BE NASTY WITH THEM ANYWAYS HERES THE LAST CHAPTER PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW

CHAPTER 5

I'm so embarrassed I walk away from Lexie as fast as I can. I'm so busy trying to get away that I run right in to George literally yes George Omaley. The same George that broke my heart junior year of college I bend down to help him pick up the stack of papers that fell from his hands. "Thanks" he mumbled avoiding eye contact "your welcome" I say and start to walk away. With this thought forming in my mind no I tell myself he's George it took you forever to get over him but there was no talking myself out of it my mind was made up "George wait" I call after him. He stops and looks at me "yeah" he says smiling his classic George smile. "Would you like to get a drink with me" I ask "sure" he said "let's go" one drink turned into five and the next thing I know we are making out in the elevator on our way up to my apartment. When the doors open we rush to my door I fumble with my keys trying to get one in the lock but am failing because I have too many keys and am too drunk to remember which one it is "no no no no stupid keys" I shout.

ARIZONA POV

I open my eyes and realize it's still dark outside I look at my alarm clock 3:30 am. Then I hear "no damn it stupid keys" I turn over and realize that my wife is talking in her sleep. "Callie wake up" I whisper her eyes snap open and she bolts up right breathing heavy. "Callie honey it was just a dream" I whisper as I rub her back. "It was just a dream" she whispers as her face lights up and she kisses me deeply. This kind of surprises me because earlier tonight we had a huge fight because our 12 year old daughter Danni got suspended for punching one of her classmates. "The dream was awful Zona Mark and I were divorced Sof hated me I hated Lexie I lived alone with a cat my only friend was Mer and Alex wanted to cheat on Izzy with you. I woke up just before I um just before I slept with George" she rambles I just smile at Callie. "Calliope Torres you are not allowed to sleep with anyone but me even in a dream" she looks at me and says "Arizona Robbins you are the love of my life" "I better be now come on crazy lady that I love very much lets go back to sleep" I say with a smile.

THE END!

AN ONCE AGAIN YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME IF YOU LIKE THIS CHECK OUT MY STORY SUMMER LOVE SO I COULD NEVER LEAVE ARIZONA OUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
